


胃病 02 fin.

by daphneccc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Levi生日快乐！</p>
    </blockquote>





	胃病 02 fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Levi生日快乐！

要说起埃尔文的助手小姐，她就是奈尔口中所常提到的金发大胸美女。助手小姐的名字叫纳纳巴，长年一头精练的短发，工作时常常绕于耳后。碧蓝色的瞳孔和耷拉下来的金色睫毛，挺拔的鼻子和饱满的唇线。奈尔想过泡她，没成功——人家看上了来送快递的金毛小帅哥三毛。奈尔曾默默流泪心想现在这个看脸的社会连快递公司的小哥都帅得不要不要的，还要不要做人了！

除了美貌，纳纳巴的情报网和办事效率更是一流。和奈尔的饭局进行到尾声，埃尔文埋完单后往停车场的方向走去。等他坐上驾驶座，纳纳巴的电话掐着时间打了进来。

“埃尔文先生，关于您今早跟我提起的利维阿克曼先生。”

“怎么了吗。”埃尔文戴上了蓝牙耳机，发动车子。

“我从朋友口中打听到，今晚他们医院例行同事聚会。” 电话那头有纳纳巴翻看文件的沙沙声。“地址在您平时常去的那家酒吧旁边。”

埃尔文并没有马上离开，他扶着额头向后仰，脸上笑容不下。“纳纳巴，假如我要是性取向正常，你一定是个不错的伴侣人选。”

“可惜您并不。”纳纳巴将红唇向上翘去，活像玛丽莲梦露的今世。

 

埃尔文没直接去酒吧，他回家洗了个澡，心想医生稍许都有些洁癖。换了身行头，顺便将自己珍藏的古龙水拿出来在脖子和手腕的地方涂抹了些许。他在全身镜前站着摆了很多pose以确定自己是否迷人，当然答案是理所当然的yes，只是不知道利维吃不吃这套（吃！）。在埃尔文一番高中小女生第一次约会一样的精心打扮后，从车库里调出许久未拿出来泡汉子用的新款玛莎拉蒂开始这次的求爱之路。

埃尔文坐在驾驶座，起初出门的时候雨下得不大，结果走到半路成了暴风雨。高速车水马龙，前面不知是出了事故还是下雨打滑封了路，埃尔文瞥了一眼时间：19：27。不早不晚，说不上迟到。聚会一般进行到半夜，埃尔文只希望利维不会走远。

到了酒吧附近已经快九点，埃尔文通过纳纳巴发来的地址找到了利维所在的餐厅。说不上豪华但却是绝对的气派，干炒牛河四个绿色大字镶在横木匾上，进门如抬脚不慎就会被一尺的台阶给绊倒。埃尔文倒是纳闷利维是怎么平安无事进去的。他站在门口向里望去，这地方哪能称得上是餐厅，就是个光吃牛河的小馆子。这和埃尔文想像的公司聚会大有不同，至少他们的同事聚会不是下酒吧就是往高级西餐厅的真皮座位上一坐开几只82年的拉菲碰杯抿一抿，饭桌上少不了虚情假意的恭维和脸皮子低下掖着藏着的风言醋语。

利维往请客位那么一坐，翘起二郎腿，不穿白大褂的他只套了件淡蓝色的衬衣和黑色的窄腿七分裤。聚会的人刚好一桌子，算上利维一共十个，不多不少。每人面前摆着一模一样的牛河，河粉面上浮着一层薄油，搭配上用水焯过的瓢儿菜和少得可怜的肉丝。桌子中央放了一大碗辣油，利维舀了一大勺放入，粗略拌了一会把河粉哧溜进嘴里后用纸巾擦去嘴边多余的油，吃得有滋有味。

埃尔文坐回车里点了根香烟，开窗抽着，他等。

说句肉麻的，等到天荒地老。

 

利维是医院的老总。收钱之余还为了医院的以后处心积虑地勤恳工作着。医院里所有员工归他管理，聚会本不想办，但新来的几个小护士成天在他耳边叽叽喳喳，被她们软磨硬泡硬是随便找了个地。别看这店面破旧了些，大众点评网上可是四星半的好评。被利维这样一折腾，年轻小护士的西餐美梦没做成，一碗碗油腻腻的干炒牛河倒是深深印在脑子里和胃里。

“本来对阿克曼医生还有点想法呢。”年轻女孩的高（？）富帅梦想破灭了。

“没想到阿克曼医生是这样的人。”了解的不够深刻彻底。

“说不定他根本没谈过恋爱。”说得不错，他确实没和女人谈过恋爱。

利维不以为然，端着自己面前的那份河粉吃得起劲，木筷子分得很开，他抓得很上，和着辣油刺激舌苔，然后喝上一口冰凉的酸梅汁。这种样子的混搭利维还算满意。

等一行人多少不情愿地吃完了各自的牛河，利维叫来了店小二埋单。“一共五十块四毛。”利维将五十块拍在木板桌上，在薄薄的皮夹子里掏出一个金黄色的钢蹦，大气地从座椅背后拿起西装外套挂在肩膀上。“不用找了。”

店小二顿时一脸无语脸黑得犹如包青天。

 

这是埃尔文第三支烟。他看着利维跟他们一一道别，等到只剩他一人时走上前去。“嘿，利维先生。真巧啊。”

“埃尔文。”利维记得这个不要命的土豪。

“真高兴你还记得我的名字。”埃尔文心想成了。

“就是那个笑起来像吃了屎一样的人。”早上才剥削了他一笔怎能忘记。

这开头不算差，埃尔文心想。至少他还记得自己。他看利维从烟盒里抽出一根烟叼在嘴边，埃尔文将自己的名牌打火机递了上去帮他点火。利维在店门口站着靠在墙上抽，心里大概清楚这个金毛大个子对自己有何想法。埃尔文借机插入话题，问他关于博客上那张gay吧的照片。利维说他是gay没错，埃尔文说巧了我也是。埃尔文一贯如此，将话题讲开，留有需要思考的余地。他喜欢别人脑子里一直想着他的话，他的意思，想他。

埃尔文邀请利维下酒吧，利维没拒绝，埃尔文得到了鼓励似的继续和他瞎掰。一路上下着小雨，他走在道路外侧给利维打伞，左边的衬衣湿了好看的肩肌若隐若现。埃尔文问利维的兴趣，利维说看书摄影旅游；埃尔文夸他年纪轻轻管理整个医院，利维说多在你们这些土豪身上搜刮些钱就搞定了。埃尔文倒是愿意的，比起泡到利维砸几千几万赞助费算什么。

刚到酒吧，门口接待的服务员接去了利维的外套。“一直坐的位置。”埃尔文从胸口的口袋拿出一张黑卡递过去，服务员恭敬地在前面带位。酒吧里闪光灯交替打在人们的脸上，照出灯红酒绿的色彩将心底的欲望压抑。两人被带进卡座，身份和外面舞池上跳舞惑人的男人迥然不同。这儿的服务员都长得精致，给利维倒酒的时候手指像是拥有魔力一样轻轻拂过他的手腕，利维竖起的汗毛每根都在说着不舍得。

“看来你经常来这个地方。”利维没接过埃尔文递来的酒水单。“伏特加。”

埃尔文耸肩。“那就一样吧。”

“好的请稍等。”

 

半圆的卡座，埃尔文和利维坐在对方身边。利维细长的三只手指端住高脚杯，抿了两口酒吧送的玛格丽特。埃尔文在旁边看着他喝，他眉头皱着，无论是气愤还是快乐都一直皱着，下垂的眼睫毛很长，耷拉在乌黑的眼眸上，他的肌肤近看像个剥了壳的鸡蛋，双唇微张在埃尔文看来就是在诱惑他过去亲吻。先亲额头、眼睛、鼻尖，然后在唇齿间挑逗欲望的阀门。

“你喝东西样子真好看。”埃尔文托着下巴，他看利维的眼神里有名为爱情的小火苗，炽热。

“没人这么说过。”利维放下酒。“你是第一个。”

“真是我的荣幸。”埃尔文的嘴角往上翘那么几公分，笑得利维心脏跳漏了一拍。

点的伏特加来了，两个人碰杯，一饮而尽。然后再点。伏特加、龙舌兰、朗姆、白兰地。哪个烈点哪个。

埃尔文酒量好尽人皆知，利维虽不甘也快要败下阵来。他一醉嘴巴就乱了，说的话不经大脑。“你知道，医院要是像那些兢兢业业工作不动脑子的猪猡一样经营，早就经营不下去了。”

埃尔文看利维的脸泛红，呼吸间鼻息是烫的。“怎么呢。”

“比如你。”利维又一口灌下一瓶龙舌兰，他的话题还在偏。“你这样的，第一次见你就知道你是个坐在海景办公室里动动手指几叠几叠毛爷爷进口袋的人，当时我给你开的药够你吃半辈子了。”

“我知道。”埃尔文心里想：利维真可爱。接着重复了好几遍。

“想当年招了些实习医生。”其实是前两个月的事。“个个都是木头。特别是那个叫艾伦的傻小子，一股脑地对病人好，能不吃药的就不开，能不住院就不让住。要是像他那样，医院早他妈亏了！”

埃尔文将左手摆在利维右手上，他掌心渗着汗，血管都烫。“然后？”

“然后？”利维也没管埃尔文不安分的手，也不知是不是没发觉，自顾自地继续乱糟糟的话题。“那小子让我揍了一顿马上该开的不该开的药都开，不用住的愿意住的都住院。”

“你醉了。”埃尔文将脸凑过去，很近，近到能闻到利维混着干炒牛河和各种烈酒味的呼吸。

“谁……”利维偏过头看到了埃尔文放大了几倍的正脸，清楚到眉毛，眼睫毛和汗毛在灯光下闪着的金光都能看见。他湛蓝色的瞳孔像刚才进来看到吧台上的蓝色夏威夷，眼睫毛就是插于杯口的半片柠檬。他一样能闻到埃尔文的呼吸：滚烫的。他身上高级古龙水的味道浓，但是埃尔文的体香混在里面，利维能闻到一点点。但这哪里够，他想再靠近一些，说他贪得无厌，他承认。但他乐意。

“你过来点。”

埃尔文就范。

还是闻不够。“你再过来点。”

埃尔文笑着又凑过去几厘米。

“你再……”

埃尔文没等他再说下去，他抬手捧住利维的下巴粗暴地吻了上去。他根本不用舌头去撬利维的牙齿，他自己就大开城门就了埃尔文。利维贪婪地吸食着埃尔文的香味，他终于如愿以偿，自然随着埃尔文的步调走。他的舌头和埃尔文的缠绵在一起，牙齿被埃尔文一一舔过去。平常别人用过的碗筷他绝对是不用的，嫌脏，这次对着埃尔文，他的一切他都不嫌弃。香，可香，香得一流。

一番唇枪舌战下来利维喘粗气，就像是被埃尔文掐着脖子不给呼吸一样累。埃尔文伸手去摸利维的胯下，早早搭起了小帐篷。“这么快？”

“别逼逼。”埃尔文知道，利维下了许可令。

埃尔文笑得可欢，他熟练地解开了利维的皮带，拉链拉下将手伸进内裤里。利维倒吸了一口凉气，隔着内裤那层薄布料他能感受到埃尔文掌心的温度。埃尔文动作温柔，只是上下抚摸着，顺便抽空在利维耳边吹气挑逗他。手都没碰到本体呢利维就被他挑得有射的欲望，他忍着，他还想多享受一会。

卡座的帘子被拉起来了，混杂人群和DJ的声音根本没人注意。酒吧里毛手毛脚的人多了，哪个没被摸摸屁股挑逗挑逗，到这地就是寻个刺激。利维自己脱了上衣，埃尔文帮他脱了裤子后又将自己脱了个精光。埃尔文尺寸惊人，利维偷偷吞了口口水：天知道明天他要怎样上班。埃尔文跪下，帮他口。先是用舌尖舔了几圈，然后一下慢两下快地吸了几口，还没等深喉利维就快忍不住了。他不愿意弄脏埃尔文，但又舍不得他的炽热，手指插在他金色的头发里就不想出来。“你，别……”他到底是想埃尔文离开还是深一点，利维自己都搞不清楚。埃尔文尽心尽责，将整根没入口中，粘稠的唾液沾满整根阴茎，利维被他弄得欲仙欲死，手不禁想摁下去。“埃尔文，我……”他挺了挺腰身，埃尔文知道他要射了，于是又深了些，利维直接射在他口腔里，腥甜的味道。埃尔文从桌上的纸巾盒里抽出纸吐掉，又喝了口酒。利维瘫在座位上，像是骨头都被埃尔文抽光，没了坐直的力气。

利维的身上流了好多汗，埃尔文探头去吻。他温柔地在他小腿落下一吻，又粗暴地在大腿内侧留下几枚红戳。他朝他的肚脐吹气，又在胸前舔舐了好一阵。等他将头埋在利维颈窝里亲吻的时候，利维能清楚地闻到埃尔文洗发水的味道。还没软几分钟，闻到这股味道他又挺得笔直。“洗发水哪个牌子的？”

埃尔文轻轻地笑。“你喜欢？”

“香。”利维累，他看埃尔文的尺寸，心想还得留点力气。

埃尔文伸手去摸利维的臀，小巧，抓在手里刚好大小。他将两只手指挤进缝里，穴口很干燥，紧，两只很难同时间进去。埃尔文问利维，“你想不想来点刺激的。”利维的手搭在额头上，“什么？”桌上还剩一小杯伏特加，埃尔文将利维翻了个身，倒进臀缝里。还没等利维叫停，埃尔文已经将两只手指插了进去。“你，给我，停下……”利维身子抖，找不到支点，埃尔文一手托着他一手继续扩充。有了酒的润滑埃尔文的第三只手指轻松地进入，一点点抽插，每次按压利维的内壁，力道由轻到重。他每摁一下利维就抖动一次，他咬着下嘴唇不出声。埃尔文将自己的大兄弟抵在穴口，上下蹭，撩得利维一颤一颤根本不知道怎么办。

“你别……啊！”埃尔文挺进去还没到一半，利维夹得紧像是要把他活生生夹断。

“你放松点。”埃尔文缓慢向前推送，利维脚趾蜷起，用力挺身的时候背部肩胛骨突起地明显，埃尔文亲吻它们，动作温柔给了利维不少支撑力。他的手握拳，松开时能看见四道掐进肉里的指甲印，埃尔文握住利维的手，将手指伸进指缝里扣着。他在利维身体里放了一会没动，蓄力同时为了让利维适应。“我要动了。”埃尔文轻轻地开始抽插，力度不大，但每次都能捅对地方，狠狠地捅在利维心上最柔软的地方。一个人在外面漂泊地久了，利维身体表面自然形成的尖刺成了他的防护罩，而埃尔文的温柔则是一把利刃，捅在利维心头，捅在他的软弱之上，捅在他最舒服的地方。

渐渐地埃尔文开始猛烈进攻，他把握住深浅，两下浅的时候利维觉得自己被放在云上没骨头地享受性爱，一下深的时候又觉着从云上直线坠落于岩浆中欲火烧身。他放声叫，声音大但依旧比不过酒吧的杂吵的劲歌。只有埃尔文能听见，他叫得浪，起伏随着他抽插得深浅而变动。埃尔文心满意足，更佳地快准狠。射精感在利维阴茎里停留了好久，他忍得太久，埃尔文看出来了，他握住利维的阴茎朝最深的地方插去。利维经不起他这般大动作，没过多久就射在埃尔文手里，而埃尔文也射在利维身体里，暖流顺着穴口流到地板上。

 

事后埃尔文一丝不苟地给利维擦干净，他一边擦一边吻，把所有的地方都吻了个遍。利维瘫在沙发上实在没力气动了，遍任由他去。

“阿克曼医生。”埃尔文撩起利维的黑发，他亲亲他的唇。“服务如何？”

“嗯，到位。”利维伸手去够烟盒，被埃尔文制止。“多抽烟对肺不好，医生。”

“少废话你个胃溃疡患者。”利维瞪人的样子也好看。

“多亏你开的药好很多了。”

“那再给你开，只要你不介意钱我不吝啬药。”

“这次请开一辈子的份量。”埃尔文帮他把烟盒拿过去，顺便帮他点火。

利维吹出一口烟，和那时埃尔文来看病一样，他掸了掸烟灰说：“别瞎发情注意胃。”埃尔文将利维拥在怀里，将头埋在利维颈窝里亲他，利维只感觉从身体到灵魂深处都被深深安抚着，埃尔文的温柔是利刃，捅在他屁眼里，捅在他心头。

 

fin.

 

存档。前文见LFT。


End file.
